


This Is All Futile

by yellowmcfellow



Series: Lore-Based Angst [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (as in lots and lots of talking), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Talking, Tommy meets with Wilbur and Quackity meets with Schlatt :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowmcfellow/pseuds/yellowmcfellow
Summary: Tommy doesn't push further. He asks another question instead. "Are you still insane?"Wilbur laughs. "Dead men are dead men, Tommy. They can't be insane.""Tell me why you treated me like you did. Tell me why you manipulated me, abused me, when I was the reason you rose to power. And then you discarded me once you had what you wanted, when all I did was support you," Quackity spat."You knew when you merged our votes that you were making a deal with the devil, Quackity, and yet you still did it. No, Quackity, you're more power hungry than I am, and you are just too ignorant to realise it."(or, Dream revives Schlatt and Wilbur for a day and the Dream SMP members have a talk with them)
Relationships: Quackity and Schlatt, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Lore-Based Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201784
Kudos: 36





	1. Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! This fic is really dialogue-heavy, sorry.

When Tommy heard that Dream was bringing Wilbur and Schlatt back from the dead for one day, he knew exactly who he was going to speak to, knew exactly what he was going to say.

Now that he's at the gate of the graveyard, the place Dream arranged for the meetings, he's starting to second guess himself. But it's too late now. He pushes down his growing anxiety to a little corner in the bottom of his stomach and strides in, faking confidence.

That confidence falters when he sees Wilbur again. 

Wilbur is wearing the yellow sweater he'd been wearing when he died. There is no blood. He would've looked normal - bored, even - had it not been for his iridescent transparency that reminded Tommy that this isn't permanent, that Wilbur isn't really back. Even though he's relieved about that, something twinges in Tommy's stomach. 

He halts a few feet away from Wilbur. Despite everything, despite thinking for hours about just what he was going to say to this bastard, he finds himself hesitating, so Wilbur breaks the silence. 

"Hello, Tommy." 

"Hello, Wilbur," Tommy replies quietly. 

They fall silent again, a thousand words and questions raging between them. Finally, Tommy says, "I've missed you." 

"Have you, Tommy? Have you really?" Wilbur responds. 

"Of course I've bloody missed you. I don't give a shit about the fact that you blew up L'Manberg - I wish I do, but I don't. You're my brother. We've been together since I was born and now you've left without even saying a bloody goodbye to me," Tommy yells. 

"I'm here now," Wilbur tells him softly. 

"No, you aren't. You're here for a day and then what? You're going to be gone again. You're going to leave me again," Tommy says. "I hate you," he adds half-heartedly. 

Wilbur says nothing. 

"Why did you do it? Why did you blow it up? You worked so hard on it. _We_ worked so hard on it! And you went and blew it up and killed yourself and you left me, Wilbur," Tommy cries. 

Wilbur is silent. Tommy starts to think he's not going to reply but then he says, "Tommy, do you know what the worst part of going mad is?" He doesn't wait for a response and continues. "The worst part of going mad is that moment when you realise that you're going mad. And then all you can do is go mad without being able to do anything, knowing all the while that you aren't sane. It grinds at you, Tommy. It grinds at you until you're too mental to even notice anymore." 

"You could've fought it," Tommy whispers.

Wilbur sits down on his own grave. He pats the spot next to him and Tommy drops down as well. Wilbur smiles a sad smile and leans back, inspecting his own grave's engravings. 

"You can't, Tommy, and I think you know that," he says at last. "Fighting only prolongs the pain. Easier to subdue to it and to try not to think about it." 

"You're a coward, then," Tommy replies fiercely. "You're a coward, Wilbur. I would've fought it. I would've fought it with my whole being."

"I am a coward, Tommy. Trust me, I know that most of all. But what I said is true. You weren't insane, Tommy. You don't know how it feels."

"Answer my question, Wilbur. Tell me why you blew L'Manberg up." Tommy responds. 

"Our attempts to reclaim it were futile, Tommy, and you were too stubborn to acknowledge it." Wilbur starts. 

"Tell me the truth, Wilbur. I'm tired of being lied to, especially by you. Tell me why you really blew it up."

Wilbur gazes out at the graveyard. His hand picks idly at the tall, untended grass next to his grave - he never did get many visitors. Again, Tommy doesn't think he's going to speak, but he does. "I lost what we were fighting for, Tommy. And honestly, L'Manberg is hell. It took me a long time to realise that, but it's a hellhole. It's disgusting and I lost so much fighting for it."

Wilbur pauses. Tommy starts to speaks but gets interrupted as Wilbur says, "L'Manberg made me insane, Tommy."

"No. You made L'Manberg insane," Tommy replies. 

Wilbur smiles a mirthless smile. "It was probably a bit of both." 

They fall silent again. Then Tommy asks, "What did you lose?"

"A lot of things, Tommy," Wilbur replies vaguely. 

Tommy doesn't push further. He asks another question instead. "Are you still insane?"

Wilbur laughs. "Dead men are dead men, Tommy. They can't be insane." 

"You're alive right now though, Wilbur. So, are you insane?" Tommy repeats. 

Wilbur gazes down at the dark stone he's sitting on, an empty grave for the time being, as he speaks. "Of course I'm insane, Tommy. I've always been insane, even before L'Manberg. L'Manberg changed nothing and everything." He talks in soft, sepulchral tones as he breaks up the grass he has in his hand.

Tommy doesn't reply. They quieten and Tommy trains his eyes at the horizon. Somewhere, not so far away, someone was talking to Schlatt, possibly hurting as much as he was. Somewhere, someone knew how he was feeling. "Would you like to come back, Wilbur?" He asks finally. 

"No," Wilbur responds shortly. "No."

He senses that Wilbur is about to ask a question, but before he manages to Dream floats over and says, "your discussion time is over. Someone else wants to see Wilbur. Last words, Tommy." 

"This is it," Tommy says sadly. Wilbur hums his agreement. "So you want to go back to being dead?" Tommy asks. Hoping, wishing that the answer would be no. 

Wilbur smiles at him sadly. "Being dead isn't that bad, Tommy. But I'm glad we had the opportunity to talk. I'm sorry. I am."

And then Dream steered Tommy away, his eyes, for once, sad.

It was only after Tommy left that he realised Wilbur yet again forgot to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Schlatt are next :)


	2. Quackity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah sorry I didn't update for a bit :)

Quackity doesn't want to be here. 

He knows that he will gain nothing from this except more questions, more pain. He doesn't know why, despite not wanting to be here, he is here, and he doesn't want to back out. 

He doesn't know why he doesn't visit Wilbur instead. He doesn't know why he's a few minutes away from standing in front of someone who broke him, someone he let break him.

He doesn't know a lot of things. That's why he's here. 

Wilbur is standing in a graveyard right now. Schlatt is standing in a flower field. 

Maybe that's it. Maybe it's just the location, it's that Quackity doesn't want to speak in a place full of death instead of life.

He knows that isn't it. 

Schlatt takes the life out of anything anyway. 

Quackity takes a deep breath and walks in.

He knows Schlatt knew that he would come. Schlatt knows him, and that's the worst part about it. The one who knows him the most is the one who also hates him the most. 

Schlatt smirks when he sees him coming. "I knew you would," he says once Quackity is within earshot. "You can't get enough of me, can you?" 

"No," Quackity replies quietly. " _You_ can't get enough of _me_."

"Details," Schlatt grins, "Aren't important."

"I hate you," Quackity snaps. 

"I know you do," Schlatt responds casually. So casually. "But you also don't, no matter how much you'd like to."

"Stop speaking in riddles. I'm tired of it," Quackity answers. "I'm tired of _you_."

"And yet you're here. Tell me, Quackity, what do you want of me now?" 

"I want answers, you bastard. I want to know what was going on in that twisted mind of yours. I want to know why you thought you had a right to treat me like you did." Quackity glares. "You knew that's what I want. You always know what I want," he adds, almost an afterthought. 

Schlatt inspects his nails. "Answers for what, Quackity? Because I know you have a lot of questions." 

"Tell me why you treated me like you did. Tell me why you manipulated me, abused me, when I was the reason you rose to power. And then you discarded me once you had what you wanted, when all I did was support you. You're a fucking bitch." Quackity spat. 

"You knew when you merged our votes that you were making a deal with the devil, Quackity, and yet you still did it. No, Quackity, you're more power hungry than I am, and you are just too ignorant to realise it." 

Quackity falls silent at Schlatt's words. Then he steels himself and says, "That doesn't excuse you from what you did." 

"What, Quackity, build my country? Rise to presidency and make Manberg? What did I do, exactly, that causes you to stand here in front of me and act as if _I_ am the reason you are where you are? No, Quackity, you did this to yourself. You broke yourself. And if I helped a little in the process, then you should be thanking me for making the process a bit quicker." 

"Stop it! I know you're wrong. Let me ask you, Schlatt, what about my building? The building you tore down just to spite me? What about that?" Quackity demands. 

Schlatt doesn't reply to his question. He only says, "The flowers are pretty, as is the sky." 

Despite himself, Quackity glances up. He stares at the bright, fluffy clouds before turning to glare at Schlatt. "You hurt me, yet I stayed by your side until the very end. That is all I came here to say." 

"The very end!" Schlatt laughs. "What I recall is you abandoning me halfway through to join the rebels even though I fairly won! The very end! Ha!" 

Quackity shakes his head sadly and turns to leave. The sky darkens overhead. 

"And now you leave me again. Goodbye, Quackity. I hope you take time to ponder what I said, I hope my words pierced your thick skull. Oh well. They never do," Schlatt's voice gets fainter as Quackity strides away, tears blooming despite his efforts to keep them in. 

Halfway across the expanse of the field, Quackity stops and turns around. Schlatt is but a silhouette in the distance. He's waving. Goodbye or hello, Quackity can't tell. He can't help himself. He waves back. 

"I'm sorry, Schlatt," he whispers, not knowing what he's apologising for. Then, "I'll miss you."

Overhead, it starts to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about a Niki/Wilbur chapter because I think it would be really interesting cos Niki's going insane and everything but i dunno it was originally intended to just be two chapters. 
> 
> We'll see, I guess.


End file.
